


Second Times the Charm

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [27]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri and Hawk finally apologize for their shitty behaviour, M/M, things go surprisingly well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Demetri really wasn't expecting that Hawk wanted to talk to him after everything that had gone down, but he's really glad he stayed behind now to do just that.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 53
Kudos: 99





	Second Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I hope everyone likes it. Feels like there's a lot of pressure on this one from myself. But anyways, enjoy!

Demetri all but jumped out of his skin when the door behind him cracked open.

“Knew you would stick around.”

He felt a panic setting into his bones as he spun on his heels to stare at Robby, throwing his hands up.

“It’s not what you think!” He shoved out quickly, “I was going to leave- I swear! But than I got thinking that maybe that first aid kit wouldn’t have enough in it and that you might have to run to a convenience store to get a few things but I didn’t think it would be a good idea to leave Hawk on his own so I figured that if I stayed behind I could go and grab it for you and there’s one right next to here, it’s only about five minutes away see? But I’m sure I could make it there and back in six if I sprinted and- oh god, did you need me to get something now? Is that why you’re-.”

“Calm down Demetri.” Robby chuckled, walking out onto the walkway and softly closing the door behind him. “Hawk is... well, not find, but he’s patched up for now. Although I could use some Polysporin. It’ll help him heal quicker.”

“Polysporin,” Demetri repeated with a firm nod of his head, “Right, I got it, don’t worry, six minutes tops I swear.”

“Actually,” before he could get far a hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him back a little. “I think I should go and get it. Would you mind keeping an eye on Hawk for me?”

Nerves spinning like a tornado in his stomach, Demetri fidgeted with his sleeves for a moment before he went ahead with his question, “Does... would he mind?”

The smile Robby gave him in turn made some of the edge in his stance ebb away. “He wants to talk to you Demetri.” He assured, and Demetri didn’t realize how much he needed to hear those words until they were uttered. “And you guys **really** have to talk.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” That’s what he’d been trying to do for what felt like forever.

“But uh,” Robby took a quick glance behind him at the door before stepping closer to Demetri again, his smile not leaving but his hold tightening just enough to be noticeable. “I am going to be back in ten minutes, so no funny business okay?”

Face flushing a deep shade of red Demetri tried to wave it off. “He’s incredibly injured. There’s no way I would do anything.”

“Oh I’m not saying that you would start it.” Robby muttered, dropping his hand back to his side, searching in his pockets for a moment than pressed something in Demetri’s hand before continuing passed him. “And I’m serious, ten minutes only, he needs rest to recover.”

Looking down at the item he was given Demetri could already feel himself growing nervous at the feel of the key to the room.

Okay. So he was just going to go in there, and talk to Hawk. They were going to sort through their issues with each other and figure out where to go from there. All within ten minutes. No pressure.

Not wanting to waste the precious few minutes he had, Demetri swallowed down any second thoughts and marched up to the door.

His fingers fumbled slightly with the key as he tried to fit it in the slot while he muttered curses under his breath.

What kind of hotel even still used keys anyways? Wasn’t everyone doing key cards now? Weren’t they just so much easier?

Finally getting it in he took one final breath before he opened the door.

His mind instantly jumped into a panic when he didn’t see Hawk sitting on the bed.

Snapping his head around for any sight of him Demetri nearly dashed back out the door to get Robby.

And than the bathroom door opened with Hawk rubbing a towel over his face and his heart instantly swelled.

When Hawk spotted him he paused with half of his face still hidden by the towel, neither of them saying a word as they took each other in.

It wasn’t as... casual as he would have liked, a tenseness pulling at his shoulders as he slowly closed the door behind him and allowed himself to stand in the room.

He supposed that shouldn’t have been surprising though considering their downright toxic behaviour to each other as of late whenever they were alone. It didn’t take a top notch psychiatrist to notice the way that Hawk’s fingers curled in the fabric, a flash of fear he was so obviously trying to hide locked in his eyes.

Not sure how to break the ice Demetri gave a nonthreatening lopsided smile. “Don’t worry, I come in peace.”

It wasn’t that he was expecting Hawk to laugh, but he thought he’d get something more than a barely there strained smile from the one before him.

How could he have let things get this bad?

Running his hand through his hair Demetri closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of what to say.

“Listen, Hawk, I-”

“I’m sorry.”

He blinked at the way the words were pushed out, quick and high, his gaze landing on Hawk to see him tearing at the fabric in his hands. Hawk wasn’t paying any attention to the cloth he was ripping to pieces though, his wide blue eyes glued to Demetri.

“I’m really, really sorry. For everything.” Hawk pushed out, his shoulders shaking as he spoke. Not sure what to do Demetri took a step towards him wanting for nothing more than to comfort him but halting in place when Hawk scrambled back.

“I-I know that it doesn’t change what I did,” Hawk continued, his voice growing tight, Demetri’s heart aching, wanting to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. “I was a horrible friend to you and I- I treated you like shit and I gave up everything we had to b-become someone else who I thought people would like and than I just became an asshole.” From the way that his chest stuttered Demetri could tell that he was struggling to breath. But he wouldn’t stop, a determined look in his eyes as he pressed forward. “And I’ve done horrible things that you don’t ever have to-to forgive me for, but I want you to know that I will never stop being sorry for it and that you can be as mad at me for as long as you like- for the rest of your life if that’s what you want, but-.”

“Hawk.” Demetri interrupted, holding his hands up as he arched a brow at the one across from him, watching as Hawk’s jaw snapped shut. “You’re really far away. Can I, come hug you?”

Not even a millisecond later Hawk was nodding his head and reaching his hands out towards Demetri. Wasting absolutely no time Demetri got to him in a few long strides, being careful to mind his injuries as he wrapped his arms around him.

Finally it felt like they were getting to the same page. It felt like he had his Eli back.

Keeping them firmly held together Demetri just breathed him in and soaked in every second of pure contact as Hawk clung to him, his face pressed against Demetri’s throat. He was shaking in Demetri’s hold, his whole body tense, no doubt waiting for the answer he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear.

But Demetri didn’t care about what had happened in the past, not anymore. Hawk could have burned down his house and broken every bone in his body twice over and he still would have forgiven him if Hawk asked for genuine forgiveness.

Reluctantly pulling his head back he slid his hands up to cup Hawk’s face, brushing away stray tears with his thumbs, unable to help the fond smile over his lips.

“Of course I forgive you,” he mummered gently, pressing his lips to Eli’s forehead. “I’ll always forgive you, no matter what you do.”

“Even with how shitty I was to you?” Hawk sniffled, his fingers curling in the material of Demetri’s shirt, holding him closer.

At that Demetri let out a small hiss, tucking the smaller male closer to him.

“It’s not like I was much of a saint either.” He admitted, “Why don’t we just agree to be a whole lot less shity to each other from now on okay?”

Hawk snickered at that, nuzzling himself even closer and the utter joy that Demetri felt flooding through his body at the touch just about knocked the wind out of his lungs.

But they weren’t done just yet.

“Hey,” carefully moving the one in his arms he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips when Hawk whined as he was pulled back. “You know that everything that I said to you at the school was true right?” Because Hawk had to know that he wasn’t fucking with him in that moment, that Demetri would never about something so serious. “I really am sorry for everything that I did and I promise I’ll never do it again. I crossed so many lines and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself for pushing you like I did, but I just want you to know that I’m really sorry for letting things go that far. It was stupid and-.”

But he never got to finish, Hawk swooping up and pressing their lips together firmly. He didn’t even get a moment to get over his shock and enjoy it before Hawk was rocking back on his heels, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips, a nervous habit of his from his years spent as Eli.

“It’s okay,” Hawk muttered, his hands fidgeting with each other now that the hand towel had been lost somewhere on the floor. “I forgive you too Dem.”

He had no idea how beautiful those words would sound until Hawk said them. Or how much he needed to hear them until they graced his ears.

Because it was his fault that all of this had started. His fault for everything getting out of hand, or at least he played a big enough roll in it that it felt as if he’d single handedly orchestrated the entire shit show that had been their lives for the last bit.

And Eli was still willing to forgive him for his part in it.

The relief of that felt like destroying the dam of a river and allowing the water to flow properly through the valley once more, his whole body buzzing with a new kind of light feeling energy that he couldn’t contain.

Laughing at the tears he felt slipping down his own cheeks he took Hawk’s face in his hands again and pulled him forward until their lips met.

This. This is what he had wanted at the start.

Moving his mouth from the tempting lips he peppered kisses all over Eli’s face, over the salty paths of his cheeks, softly over his eyelids, up across his forehead, his heart bursting with fond affection at the little snickers that he got in turn.

“I really missed you.” He sighed softly, pressing their foreheads together.

“I missed you too Dem.” Eli whispered back, nuzzling his noes against Demetri’s before slotting their mouths together again.

When he felt a tongue swipe across his lips he startled as he felt a sudden jolt to his core that went straight south. “Wait! Wait! Hawk!” He struggled for a moment to get himself separated, Hawk huffing at him as he pulled back.

He almost lost to the adorable look across the others face, but held his ground as he placed his hands on Hawk’s shoulders to add some space.

“We can’t. Your back-.”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Hawk shrugged, sliding up close, his hands running up Demetri’s chest to his neck as Demetri tried to take another step back. “I took a lot of painkillers so I’m good to go.”

....

“How many is a lot?” The question came out a little more distracted than he would have liked, but it was hard to really focus with the heat of the other so close.

“I don’t know, like, four or five.” Hawk muttered his lips so close to Demetri’s neck that he could feel them brushing against his skin.

He would never admit to anyone how weak that made his knees.

But as tempting as it was, now was not the right time for this. Hawk was still incredibly injured, they’d just aired out a lot of pent up confessions and while the question at the back of his mind about how well Hawk had been moving around was answered, he wasn’t sure he liked it any better.

“Okay, come on. You should be laying down.”

“With you on top of me?”

Demetri felt his face burst with heat at the purr in the question, placing his hands on Hawk’s shoulders more firmly this time and moving him back.

“Down boy.”

Hawk frowned at him, his brows furrowed over his eyes, suddenly looking unsure as he shifted on his feet.

“I- do you not... want to kiss me?”

Demetri’s heart broke at the hurt lacing his words, panic setting in when he could see Hawk’s mind turning over the last few times they had done stuff like this and why, coming to the wrong conclusion.

Knowing to shut that down quickly Demetri grabbed a hold of his hands, drawing those blue eyes back to him.

“No, no, I do. Trust me, I really, really do.” He assured him. “Just, it-” Demetri sighed when his mind came up blank, dropping his head back for a moment before turning his attention back to a still confused Hawk. “Do you want to go on a date sometime?”

Eli looked very intrigued by the question, his disappointment at being brushed off fading as he cocked his head to the side, Demetri biting back on how cute that made him look.

“Like you use to do with Yasmine?”

Being reminded of his ex, not to mention the fact that yes- he had cheated on her, even though he’d thought it was something else- he almost couldn’t hide the flinch in his features. Instead he placed it aside, nodding his head to Hawk with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, just like that.” He agreed. “I know that I majorly fucked up- uh, what we are, and doing um, you know, certain activities with you while I was with someone else was really shitty so, you know, I don’t want you to think you’re like... some side piece I guess? Or that that’s how we have to be and I just-.”

“Are you asking me out?” Hawk looked equal parts bewildered and excited, like he couldn’t believe what was happening.

Arching a brow at him Demetri made a simple motion with his hands towards Hawk. “Are you interested?”

“Hell yeah.”

Laughing at the response and just how Hawk like it was, Demetri didn’t have it in him to defend himself against the next onslaught of butterfly kisses being pressed over his face.

It almost felt like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Now that they weren’t trying to find new ways to tear into one another with every kiss they gave or every intimate trace of their fingers, Demetri found that it was so much easier to cradle the one in his arms.

At least until he trailed his hand up his back only for it to come away wet that he once again forced them to separate.

“Wait, your back. Come on, off.” He demanded, tasking at the others frustrated whine.

“Tease.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Demetri scolded, pointing to the bed. “Go on, lay down. I’m going to patch you up again okay?”

Not without a flare of attitude did Hawk do as he was told. Demetri simply rolled his eyes fondly at his little birds antics before moving over to the table to pick up the first aid kit.

As he sat down next to Hawk’s side he was relived to see that the wound hadn’t opened as much as he feared it had, only a few places where Hawk had moved a bit to much that pulled at the bandages tasked with keeping it closed. As he placed the box on his knees and flipped it open, he could feel Hawk shifting slightly on the bed.

Tossing a glance over at him he was shocked to see that the other had moved in a way where he could watch Demetri, a soft smile on his face that melted his heart all over again.

When Hawk reached a hand out, Demetri didn’t hesitate to take it, giving it a gentle squeeze which made that precious smile grow.

“Thanks,” Hawk muttered quietly, his hold tightening around Demetri’s fingers. “For forgiving me.”

Carefully leaning forward Demetri pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his hand, feeling a sense of satisfaction when a bright pink hue came to Hawk’s cheeks.

“Thank you for forgiving me.” Demetri echoed back, “My life’s been hell without you.”

Hawk muffled his embarrassment by pressing his face back into the mattress.

“Too cheesy.”

Demetri chuckled softly, ducking down lower until he could press a small kiss to the edge of Hawk’s ear, watching it turn an adorable shade of red before he sat back up. Giving one final squeeze to his hand he let it go and got to work on patching the other up.

They still had a lot to talk about together, and he knew that there were quite a few other things that he wanted to talk to Hawk about in particular. Like his living situation for one and school for another, his danger do to the Cobras just to name a few.

But for now, he felt like they were at a good start.


End file.
